


always been you

by SavageNutella46



Series: Maribat One-Shots [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, F/M, Friends to Lovers, ive been wanting to do a hog warts maribat and today I have gotten the inspiration, ugh feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageNutella46/pseuds/SavageNutella46
Summary: Marinette identifies a new smell in her Amortentia potion under the soft gaze of her best friend.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: Maribat One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882840
Comments: 27
Kudos: 157





	always been you

**Author's Note:**

> In this one-shot, I imagine they’re in their sixth year.

To Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Amortentia smells like baking on a snowy day, or the warm feeling in between your fingers and palms when they latch onto a hot mug of chamomile tea. It’s the smell of the underlying scent of mint immediately hitting her senses when she walks into her home for Christmas break.

The aroma of this ethereal substance is calming, soft, like the fuzziness of a brand new blanket you get from a flea market, or the soft, wispy fur of her purring Maine Coon. Amortentia is everywhere she wants to be and anything she has ever wanted to experience.

Except, she’s never fully subjected her mind to the possibility that, _oh_ , love can be stored in a person, rather than a sentimental object or activity.

Marinette wafts another cloud of the potion from the tiny vial towards her nose, trying to identify the new, but not unwelcomed smell.

“Still can’t believe you stole that.” Jason, her dearest friend, who loves to craft things with his own hands and plays as a wonderful Beater in Quidditch, leans forward from across the table. They’re in the Great Hall, supposed to be studying. Instead, they joke around and idly flip random pages of their textbook, something Madam Kyle, the librarian, would definitely throw them out for.

That’s why they aren’t in the library.

She flicks her eyes upwards to stare at him. “I still can’t figure it out.” Jason rolls his eyes and reaches for the vial to snatch it out of her hands, the slim cork slipping into the opening with a small hiss.

“Tell me what it smells like out of memory.” She ponders for a moment, fiddling with her fingers as she recalls the new aroma stuck to the walls of her nose.

“It’s... sort of like, gunpowder. Broomstick oil? It’s definitely not a new smell, but something I wouldn’t associate with myself.” Her eyes trace the dark wooden lining of the table unconsciously as she wracks her brain for a possible origin. Jason coughs, and she snaps her eyes back to him.

He looks a little flustered. A light pink tints the tops of his cheekbones, his pupils are abnormally dilated, and she almost can’t see the beautiful blue in them.

“Marinette, don’t you think it might be someone else, rather than an object?” Someone? She had briefly thought of the possibility, but no one could come to mind fast enough for her to keep pondering on the topic.

“No?” Jason sighs, and the pop of the cork sounds again, meaning he’s opened the vial. She watches as he smells it himself, and looks at him questioningly.

“The immediate smell that hits your nose after you open an old book, the tingly feeling your hand gets when that someone else slips theirs into yours, the floaty feeling you get when Madam Kyle kicks you out of the library for causing a ruckus.” Marinette giggles a little bit, and Jason continues to list off his favorite feelings.

“Oh, and that time you knitted me a sweater. I still wear it, you know. It used to smell like you after you wandered down to the common room with damp hair.” She blinks in surprise, but he keeps taking.

“You, in general, Marinette.” Jason slides the small bottle back across the table to her, to which she reaches for it with numb fingers. “Because, I-I, um, you’re my comfort, what I smell.” Jason’s eyes are burning into hers with a fiery determination she’s never seen on him before.

“You’re what I’m reminded of on a boring day, what reminds me to do my homework, because we have a Charms exam the next day. I think of you every time I lay in bed, because you’re memory helps me sleep.” Marinette gapes at him, and he reaches over to squeeze her limp hand.

“You—you’re _my_ smell.” She says, realizing, under the soft glow of the Great Hall’s floating candle, she knows. Jason Todd is her hearts desire, amongst the baked goods and spicy, warm smells of plants. She loves to see Jason oiling his broom, watching him play against other houses, cherishes the moment the game is over and he rushes over to hug and twirl her around, loves to hear him gush about his latest book read, how he analyzes every characters dynamic and the story’s plot.

And she is Jason’s.

Jason stares at her, smiling so widely she thought his mouth might break. The blush on his cheeks are intensified and run down his neck, past his deep red Gryffindor tie. She realizes that in that moment, Jason Todd might be more than her best friend.

She smiled back with matching intensity and squeezes his hand, _hard_.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, therefore if you comment, I love you. Thank you for all reading!


End file.
